Avengers: Infinity Wars
by amandavg1
Summary: Part One of Infinity Wars, just a vision of how the movie might play out. This scene is where everyone has met and trying to come up with a plan to defeat Thanos. They have reunited with Loki and trying to decide whether or not to trust him with his "plan". How will this version of Avengers: Infinity Wars play out?


"We need to stop Thanos," Peter Quill said with his arms crossed over his chest, pacing back and forth.

"Oh thanks for pointing out the _obvious_ , Quill," Rocket said in a rude, sarcastic tone sitting on a stool as Peter shoots him a cold glare.

"I have a plan," Loki said as everyone stared at him in surprise and shock.

"You of all people in this room has a plan?" Gamora asked, harshly insulting Loki who sneered at her.

"Oh this will clear things up," Thor replied with an eye roll.

"Do you actually have a plan?" Tony questioned Loki seriously.

"If this is some sort of trick, I will gladly enjoy detaching that pint sized head of yours and flatten it into the ground," Drax threatened Loki, grabbing the front of his armour and glared at him intensely.

"You really are a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Loki nervously chuckled, teasing Drax who tried to maintain his anger management issues to a minimum. His face went red hot and gripped the front of his chest harder.

"Don't test my limits, you little punk," Drax replied through gritted teeth. He shoved Loki backwards into the wall and snarled at him.

"You heard Drax, this better not be some trick," Steve warned him with an unpleasant look.

"Don't worry, if he tries anything I'll shoot him in the head," Valkyrie added in and shot Loki a glare.

"Val, I'll handle my brother," Thor said in a low tone to Valkyrie, before facing his adopted brother and sneered. "You listen well brother, if you betray anybody here, and I mean _anyone_ … I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

Loki chuckled and smirked at Thor, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh I understand, brother."

"Do you think this is funny?!" Rocket snapped rudely. "Thanos is going to take over the entire universe, and you are chuckling? Is this amusing to you that everyone has a chance of dying?!"

"Coming from a talking raccoon with an attitude problem, yeah," Loki teased at Rocket who couldn't hold in his anger any longer.

"What did you just say to me?!" Rocket said pulling his gun out and pointed it at Loki who continued to smirk.

"I don't understand what we are waiting for here, why don't we just lock him in a room and leave him there?" Peter Quill asked as everyone stayed in silent actually considering the thought for a moment.

"As amusing as that sounds…" Gamora added in as Loki shot her a glare. "We should give him a chance."

"Finally someone who is coming to her senses," Loki said with a eye roll.

"Percentage of the plan?" The Hulk asked as Natasha instantly shot him a glare and pointed her finger at him in anger.

"No, you don't get to ask any questions after the nonsense you pulled on that ship," She said in a firm tone.

"I saved us," The Hulk said grumpily crunching his hands into fists, flexing out his muscles, holding back his anger.

"I think we established earlier that destroying an entire ship which could've lead to instant death is not saving us," Tony added into the conversation crossing his arms over his chest.

"When established?" The Hulk asked curiously trying to control his anger management issues in front of his friends. Everyone sighed and scoffed annoyed.

"When we started this conversation!" Peter Quill added in sneering at the Hulk. "You really thought the best way to help was to smash your way through everything in sight?"

"They're right, you don't get an opinion," Thor said firmly in agreement as the Hulk looked at him with a little bit of hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry man, but it's true. You couldn't have held your anger in for three more minutes?"

"I am groot," Teenage Groot said as Rocket shot him a look.

"Oh really, now you're defending him huh?" Rocket snapped at Groot who nodded. "He almost killed us all and you're defending him?"

As a few of them got into a round of bickering, Nebula sighed and shook her head in annoyance.

"It's like hanging around with a group of children," Nebula muttered under her breath as Gamora shot her a cold expression.

"What did you say?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Seriously sis, calm down, I only said that some of these idiots are immature," Nebula replied with a smirk as Gamora thought about it for a minute and sighed with a nod, as much as she hated to admit that her sister was right.

"What is the percentage of this _plan_ you have?" Peter Quill asked Loki in disbelief that he even had a plan in place.

"I don't know… like twenty, twenty five percent?" Loki replied in a low tone.

"Oh god," Steve said with a groan putting his face into his hands and shook his head taking a deep breath, pacing the floor. He looked up at Loki and sighed. "We need a much, much higher percentage than that. This is Thanos we are speaking of."

"Hey, at least I have… part of a plan," Loki said feeling a little insulted by Steve's remark. He sighed and shook his head.

"Do you even have a plan at all?" Thor demanded harshly as Loki shot him a cold glare. "Because that's not a plan."

"It's barely a concept," Drax said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh I would love to hear your magnificent plan, brother," Loki shot back at his brother, clearly insulted putting his hands in his hips. "Do any of you have a plan?!" There was silence among the room, as everyone looked at each other before sighing. They really didn't, deep down and they all knew it. "I thought so. At least I have thought of something that might help."

"How do we know that you aren't working with Thanos?" Rocket snapped as Loki shot him surprised look. "Oh come on. Don't act all shocked, buddy. You've turned your back on us before, who's to say that you won't do it again?"

"The raccoon's right," Steve added. "We know how you operate, Loki. How do we know that we can trust you and this plan of yours?"

"We don't have to," Thor said giving Loki a cold glare. Loki looks at his brother with hurt in his eyes. "He knows if he goes back on his word, I'll personally kill him."

"Smooth talker, aren't you, brother?"

"Does it look like I'm in the mood for your mind games, Loki?!" Thor shouted in anger because with everything going on, Loki was getting on his last nerves.

Everyone else started fighting as Natasha and Tony looked at each other and sighed knowing they are all scared, upset, on edge and emotionally thrown off balance. They had to do something to calm them down.

"Alright! Listen, we all know that time is running out," Natasha said as everyone sighed worried in agreement. "We don't know Thanos' next move of attack, and I'm sure no one here wants to stick around to find out."

"Now the rest of the party will be here any minute to hear our big plan against Thanos," Tony added in for Natasha with his arms crossed. "We've been at square one for days. This constant bickering isn't getting us anywhere."

Everyone sighed, calming down a little bit, listening intently as they shared glances with one another. They knew Tony and Natasha are right.

"Thanos is putting everyone on edge and that's reasonable," Natasha added in taking over from Tony. "But now isn't the time to take it out on each other. We need a plan and no one in this room besides Loki has even a percentage of a plan. I think we should hear him out. It's the only option we have left and we all know it."

They all stood in long moments of silence thinking over what Natasha and Tony has explained to them.

"They're right guys," Steve finally said breaking the silence before it turned awkward. "We don't have time to fight, we need to work together… as a team." Steve sighed and turned to Loki, giving him a hand gesture of approval. "Alright Loki, you have our full attention. Explain this plan of attack you have."

"So all of you really are that desperate to rely on me for help," Loki teased with an evil smile on his face, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh shut up, Loki," Thor snapped, getting tired of Loki's constant teasing. "Just explain this goddamn plan you have before I come over there and wipe that smile off your face."

"Alright, alright," Loki said with a scoff and an eye roll. "Don't get all bent out of shape, brother."

Thor just glared at Loki as he scoffed, shaking his head slightly.

"Ok, the first thing I want to get cleared is that I did have a striving encounter with Thanos," Loki admitted as everyone stared at him absolutely dumbstruck. "I-"

"I was right, you are working with him!" Rocket yelled aiming his gun at Loki's head, extremely pissed, and not sure at this point if he wants to trust the god of mischief at all. "Any last words, buddy boy?!"

Loki huffed and chuckled, "Oh you really think you can kill me with that pitiful weapon?"

"First of all, this is not a pitiful weapon," Rocket snapped, pulling back the trigger. "And second of all, I can damn well blow a hole through your head!" Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It's a deadly weapon, you asshole."

"I would like to see you try it, raccoon," Loki sneered at him. "You'll deeply regret threatening me like that again."

"Do you want to see me do it, I'll do it!" Rocket yelled stepping closer to him in rage.

"Then do it, I _dare_ you," Loki glared, putting his hands on his kneecaps, so he can be closer to Rocket's height.

"You're asking for it!" Rocket snapped again getting ready to pull the trigger. Thor couldn't take anymore bickering, so he stepped in between them, holding his hands out before Rocket could shoot off the gun.

"ENOUGH!" Thor bellowed in a loud, deep voice that echoed throughout the entire room. Everyone stood there frozen, dumbstruck of Thor's fit of rage. After a moment, when Thor knew everyone was calm and recovered from their states of shock, he continued in a more subtle tone of voice. "Now, no more of this bickering! I swear to god, one more word out of anyone and they'll have to deal with me. Does everyone understand that?"

Silence.

"I said, does everyone understand me?" Thor said in a threatening tone.

The group slowly, but forced, nodded.

Thor took a breath and faced Loki in anger, "You will continue talking, brother. No more lies. The honest truth." Loki sighed, looking very conflicted with his feelings. Thor's face softened a bit, and placed a hand on his shoulder. This made Loki look at Thor, surprised by his public affection. "I know you are the god of lies, Loki, but it doesn't mean you have to lie all the time." Thor squeezed Loki's shoulder and stared at him almost desperately. Thor just wanted Loki to choose the side of good, for once in his life. "Brother, whatever trouble you have with Thanos, we'll get you out of it. I swear on my life, we will."

Thor turned and faced his avenger friends, and his new friends which included the guardians of the galaxy. He gave them a hopeful look, but almost desperate.

"Right, guys?"

The group hesitated for a moment, but they looked at each other and slowly agreed. They should give Loki a chance to turn to the light with them and fight against Thanos. Everyone in the entire galaxy is truly desperate at this point because Thanos could destroy the entire universe. Even the most hated person in the universe doesn't deserve to die that tragically by Thanos. Even though everyone in the group has a grudge against Loki for some reason, they should let it go and give him a chance.

"You have a chance to be a part of something, brother," Thor explained firmly, but soothingly. Loki fought back his tears of confliction with his inner demons. "Something special. You say you don't know where you belong, but Loki, it's here. This is where you belong." Loki sniffled and pulled back his tears. Thor opened his arm and showed Loki the room with the group. "I mean, look at us. We're not perfect. We all have our pasts and we deal with them."

Everyone chuckled and Loki chuckled ever so slightly, looking down at his hands and fidgeted with them. Damn Thor and his words. He really is the most infuriating brother on the planet. But, he can be moving with his words at times. Loki remembers on the elevator, where Thor admitted that he thought the world of him and thought they were going to fight side-by-side forever.

"Despite of who we are, we will fight for each other and save the universe because that's what we do," Thor continued.

"Oh yeah!" Peter Quill said gleefully raising his fist in the air with a smile on his face. "Star Lord is ready to kick some ass!

"Star Lord?" Natasha asked confused. "Is that another person joining our party?"

"Oh come on!" Peter Quill said annoyed that no one recognized 'Star Lord' as his nickname yet. "Seriously?!"

"Oh Quill, give it up, Star Lord isn't sticking and you know it," Gamora replied with an eye roll and folded her arms. Peter Quill glared at her.

Everyone clapped, shook hands, high fived, and even hugged because they all needed to hear that to boost up their confidence and motivation. Loki just stood there, unable to speak because he was too caught up with his conflicted emotions.

"If there's room for a god of thunder, a talking raccoon, a talking tree, the Hulk, soldiers, and aliens, there's certainly room for a god of mischief Jotun like you."

"He's right, Loki," Steve added in. "You can be with a group of people who'll have your back one hundred percent, despite everything you did in the past. You can start over."

"Loki, I say it's about time you give a shit about something," Thor finished his speech by grabbing both of Loki's shoulders and squeezed them firmly so Loki couldn't escape from being vulnerable.. "It's never too late to do the right thing, brother, even in the end."

 _ **End of Part 1.**_

 _ **What will Loki do? Will he listen to his brother, Thor, and turn over against Thanos instead of being his ally?**_

 _ **Or will Loki betray everyone and get information to Thanos? Will Loki turn to the light or stay with Thanos? What about the Tesseract,**_

 _ **Has Loki already given it to Thanos, or is he still in possession of it? Will he tell Thor or anyone at all that he has it? Does Thanos**_

 _ **Know he has it? Is Loki having problems with Thanos and will it end in death?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for Part 2.**_

 _ **Don't worry, Peter Parker and the rest of the gang will show up in future chapters,**_

 _ **That is, if you guys want me to continue.**_


End file.
